Ashita
by Lynns
Summary: As long as there is tomorrow, life will always continue on; meaning their is no actual end to a story. Little snippets that take place for Naruto/Hinata after The Last Naruto the Movie
1. Black Dress

**Series: Naruto**

**Pairing: NaruHina**

**Author: Lynns**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi**

**Type: Humor/Romance**

Author Note: I am writing this after reading and seeing clips from **The Last Naruto the Movie**. Just from what I have seen and read, I found myself getting ideas not for a blown out story, but just little snippets here and there that could happen after Hinata and Naruto kiss in front of the moon, the wedding and as life continues on for them.

In case some of you are wondering, no I have not stopped writing "Sparks Fly". Working on chapter 2 right now and I hope to finish it before the new year. Just with Christmas coming up and being busy with family I don't have that much time to write.

So this will be just a story full of snippets in no particular order timeline wise, but before each chapter I will give a description of when/where it takes place.

I'm calling this snippet series Ashita (meaning tomorrow in Japanese), because really there is no end to any story. There will always be tomorrow meaning the story will forever go on

Oh and of course Spoiler alert for The Last Naruto the Movie

**Ashita**

_**Black Dress**_

Slowly they descended towards the ground, yet strangely enough Hinata wished they could just stay up in the night sky a little bit longer. The scenario was just too perfect right now and she didn't want this moment to end. Not only had she just shared her first kiss with Naruto tonight, but he had also confessed in wanting to spend the rest of his life with her until they died. Add on that it was a full moon with millions of stars in the sky when their lips touched for the first time; it almost felt like a scene from a romance novel or movie.

Naruto at the moment had his arms firmly wrapped around her, but his concentration was more towards the earth below them. His eyes narrowed slightly as he focused on a location where they could land safely close to their group, but not too close. He glanced at Hinata for a second, giving her small wink before re-focusing on his task again. She could feel her cheeks darken at the silent hint that he wanted to be alone with her for a little while longer. Which was something she was not about to complain about.

Averting her gaze from his face, she stared down at the trees while trying to gather her thoughts. For years she had loved Naruto, and for this to be happening now was more than anything she could ever ask for. Tears of happiness threatened to spill again and her heart was racing so fast she felt it would suddenly burst from her chest. She could start to feel her breath hitch and body tremble from how happy she was right now. Hinata hoped that Naruto wouldn't notice this; and while yes he was oblivious to most things, right now when it came to her he seemed to notice everything.

"Are you cold, Hinata? We're almost there, just hold onto me a little tighter."

As Naruto smiled down at her, Hinata could not help but return the smile and did as he said with no complaints. Her own arms wrapped tightly around his neck while her head rested against his chest. She could feel and hear his own heart thumping loudly, almost in time with her own thunderous heart. Closing her eyes, Hinata focused on the feeling of being in his strong arms; here she felt like nothing would ever hurt her.

There were so many things she wanted to say to him from the bottom of her heart, but where could she start? And even if she was able to find the words, would they have enough time now? Or would she have to wait until they returned to the village? They would still have to report to the Hokage, her father was most likely worried sick about his daughters and would want to see them right away. Was it so wrong that she wanted to spend more time with Naruto?

A small pinch on her left side brought her back to reality, and Hinata examined the small rip in the black wedding dress she was still wearing. While she had worn it during the battle with Toneri, the dress was still intact enough that Hinata could still make out the embroidery and beadwork that had gone into making it. Now that the battle was over and the adrenaline rush from fighting was gone, she took a moment to actually get a good look at the gown. For a moment she felt a little bad for ripping and tearing the dress; she could tell it had been hand stitched and was probably something from Toneri's clan that he had kept for years.

Her sadness though was short lived when she felt Naruto's thumb brush up against one of the many buttons along the back of the dress. Hinata froze, her eyes narrowing in deep thought as she released her arms from Naruto's neck.

"Hinata? Are you okay?"

His question went unanswered. Naruto watched puzzlingly as Hinata suddenly had an obsession with the dress she was wearing. She was staring at the gloves, looking at the material carefully and arching her back to feel the buttons that ran along her spine.

Before Naruto could question her again, they finally reached their destination. First he hit the tallest tree in the forest, bouncing a bit on the first branch. Naruto then leaped to the next closest branch and continued to do this until they came to a complete halt on the ground.

However as soon as they were safe in the long grass, Hinata literally jumped out of his arms and ran over to the small lake nearby.

The blonde ninja tilted his head to the side in confusion and walked quickly after her, "Hinata are you okay? What's wrong?"

As she stared at her reflection in the lake, Hinata tried to remember what had happened the moment Naruto had removed the puppet jutsu over her and what the wedding outfit had looked like before the battle. Realization suddenly dawned on her.

"Hinata?" Naruto turned the Hyuuga around to look at her face to face and his eyes widened at how bright red her face was. "Hinata please talk to me! What's wrong? Was it something I said? What did I do?!"

Hinata shook her head, her hands now covering her face as she trembled in his arms, "N-n-nothing . . . you did nothing, Naruto-kun."

Naruto inwardly sighed with relief, however while he was relieved he wasn't the cause behind her embarrassment, he still needed to figure out what was the cause and fix it.

"It's . . .It's the dress . . ." He heard her mumble softly.

"The dress? What's wrong with it?" For once Naruto tried to read between the lines and use his head on why she would be embarrassed over this. "Is it because it's a, w-wedding dress?"

Naruto almost wanted to kick himself for stumbling over the word; and now his cheeks were red too!

Hinata shook her head. "N-no. It's not that."

"I don't understand, Hinata . . ."

Taking a deep breath, Hinata gathered all her courage and spilled out the words on what she had just come to a conclusion about, "Do you remember when you first found Toneri and me? I was under that strange puppet jutsu, and we were about to be married? When he did that to me I was still wearing my ninja clothes and not this dress. I don't remember putting the dress on at all. At first I thought maybe the puppet me just put it on, but after carefully looking it over and remembering how it looked after you broke the jutsu . . .

I just realized that it is impossible for just one person to put this dress on. With how complicated some of the pieces are and the line of buttons along the back, you need a second person to even put it on."

Naruto only stared at her. The wheels in his head turning as his eyes looked her over; moving across her blushed face and down the black gown that was now flowing a bit in the wind.

_Two people to put the dress on_

Those words continue to repeat in his head, the wheels now spinning faster and faster before suddenly he realized what she was saying.

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM! GET ME BACK TO THE MOON RIGHT NOW SO I CAN KICK HIS ASS!"

When Sakura and the rest of the team had finally caught up to Naruto and Hinata, all of them could only stare in bewilderment as Naruto was angrily flinging Rasengen-Shurikens at the moon while Hinata was kneeling in the long grass covering her blushed covered face.

~Owari~


	2. Crush

**Series: Naruto**

**Pairing: NaruHina**

**Author: Lynns**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi**

**Type: Humor/Romance**

Author Note: Alright let's go for chapter two! This little plot bunny came to me as I was drifting off to sleep.

**Ashita**

_**Crush**_

_**Six Months Before the Wedding:**_

Ramen was certainly not her first choice when it came to choosing a meal. However in circumstances like this when your stomach is so hungry that even the bark off a tree would seem appetizing, Sakura made the exception of eating out at Ichiraku's tonight. After a long shift at the hospital with some injured genin and sick children where the flu was spreading like wild fire, she was certainly not in the mood for cooking at all.

Her feet crunched loudly in the newly fallen snow, echoing off the walls of the street giving the atmosphere a very lonely feeling. Everyone in Konoha was either sleeping or out of town on a mission, but at this time of the night she was thankful that Ichiraku stayed open as late as they did. As she neared the ramen stand, she wasn't sure whether to be shocked or not seeing the familiar orange back of her fellow teammate. He was on his fourth bowl of pork ramen, or at least that was her guess judging by the three empty bowls beside him. Smiling, she moved the curtain aside and took the seat right next to him.

"Konbanwa, Sakura-chan! Late night at the hospital?" Asked Ayame.

Sakura nodded, "I didn't want to cook tonight, especially when I have to be back there early in the morning. One Miso-ramen please."

"You got it!"

As Ayame headed into the back, Sakura turned her attention to the blonde ninja who was grinning down at her, "Konbanwa, Sakura-chan."

"Konbanwa. What are you doing out this late at night? I thought our honorable Sixth Hokage warned you about training this late at night."

Both of them laughed.

"I am following the Hokage's knowledgeable advice *snicker*, but honestly I'm just waiting for Hinata. She and her team are arriving back late tonight, so I just wanted to make sure she got home safe."

"Aw look at you. You two aren't even married yet and you're already practicing at being a good husband."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "Well, I guess. She does it for me all the time when I arrive home late after a long mission; I just wanted to return the favor and show her how much I appreciate it."

Sakura smiled, "Well good to see that Konoha's knucklehead is learning the rules of being in a relationship."

"Hey! I know I was slow at first with all this "noticing how much Hinata loved me"! We have been going out for a year now and I'm starting to get the hang of it."

She patted him on the shoulder, "I'm just teasing you. I'm happy for you two."

Naruto smirked and called to Ayame that he wanted another two bowls of pork ramen. A comfortable silence fell over the two comrades and for a moment her thoughts drifted to Sasuke. It had been almost over seven months since she last heard from him, and she wondered if he was doing well.

"I miss him too."

It didn't surprise her that he was able to tell what she was thinking. After all they had been through together trying to bring Sasuke back, they would always forever share a special bond between them; likes siblings did.

"I wish he would write more often, but I do understand that he's off trying to find the answers he needs . . . and he's probably off somewhere far away right now."

Naruto nodded, "I tried sending him an invitation to our wedding. Hinata hopes it will reach him, but I think by the time he gets it the wedding will be over."

Sakura smiled sadly, "Keep your fingers crossed, he might get it in time."

Silence once again fell between them. The wind started to pick up, howling softly in the air as snow swirled around them. She closed her eyes, feeling a cold chill against her cheek and her thoughts drifting off. It had been a long time since her and Naruto had been completely alone together. Ever since he had become the hero of Konoha, Naruto at first always had fan girls around him; wanting to get his attention. Then after the battle with Toneri, the fan girls thankfully went away, but then it was always Hinata he was with. Not that she mined of course, she was more than thrilled to see the two of them finally together! Heck she had been cheering Hinata on since before the fourth ninja war that Naruto would finally notice her.

However, there was an elephant in the room that still needed to be addressed. Questions she had always pondered that perhaps tonight, she would get answers to . . . and finally put everything to rest.

Ayame appeared bringing three steaming bowls of ramen, "Here you go guys! This will have to be our last order of the night, we are closing down now. However if you guys want to stay and chat to keep warm you are free too! We just need to put the ramen supplies away."

"Thanks Ayame-chan!" chirped Naruto, breaking a fresh pair of chopsticks to dig into his fifth bowl of ramen.

Smiling, Ayame disappeared into the back again leaving the two of them alone.

Sakura reached for her own chopsticks, but before Naruto could dig into his meal she decided to get the conversation going, "So, Naruto . . . why did you like me back then?"

Naruto froze, his chopsticks mere millimeters over the steaming bowl in front of him, "Eh? When did I . . . what are you talking about Sakura-chan?"

Sitting up a little bit taller, Sakura turned to look him in the eye, "I realized a little while ago that you and I never really talked about your crush on me. For a while there you were always trying to ask me out on dates, get my attention, and heck even in front of your father calling me your girlfriend.

"Obviously with you marrying Hinata and finally seeing how much she loves you; you finally realized that what you felt for me was not actual "love" . . . however like I said we never talked about it. With your wedding coming up, I just want to make sure that this . . . this thing we kind of had is dead and gone."

"Sakura-chan . . . I don't . . ."

"For the record I'm in no way trying to change your mind or anything about marrying Hinata. You love her to death and the same goes for her, I just . . . I just want to finally have this conversation with you. It's been like an unspoken agreement between us that you've moved on, however I just feel things will be even better if we finally talk about it instead of acting like it never happened. Do you understand?"

Naruto smiled a little, "Yeah, I get what you're saying now."

"So then Mr. Uzumaki, care to explain why it was me you crushed on for so long instead of any other girl? I'm also more so curious how you noticed me and not Hinata; who was always constantly watching and admiring you."

"What can I say I wasn't very sharp back then, but to answer your question . . ." Naruto took a moment, taking a sip of his ramen, "I just felt like we had something in common. You always seemed to be trying to get Sasuke's attention and acknowledgment. Which is something I was wanting from the whole village; to be noticed and acknowledged. I knew how you felt, and I thought since we shared something so similar . . .

"I liked you because we had that in common. Also I thought you were pretty, you were one of the smartest girls in the class, and if I got you acknowledge me for being strong and not the class failure . . . maybe I wouldn't have felt so broken and lonely."

Sakura gasped.

"But don't feel bad! I was just a silly kid! I mean looking back at it now, I really went about it the wrong way! You have to understand though, I didn't have anyone to teach me how to interact with people and I certainly had no idea what "love" was. Looking back on it now, I have to admit Sakura-chan . . . that I never loved you in that way. The way I see it now, it's more like . . . or rather how I think it would be like loving . . ."

"A sister?"

Naruto smiled, "Yeah. Like how I love Sasuke too, as a brother. You guys are like my older siblings. I did kind of realize it early on you would never see me like that, mind you that does beg the question of why I still asked you out on dates, even though I knew you would never say yes.

"This may sound terrible, but I just got a kick out of your reaction. You'd always kind of blush and yell at me, I just found it funny. Even though I knew we would never be a couple, I just always liked getting a reaction out of you."

Sakura gave him a nudge with her elbow, "That's how siblings do act, they tease each other. While I too am an only child, I've seen it enough to know what it is like. I've seen you like a younger brother too, Naruto. And with that said, I never did apologize for my "confession" that time, which you completely saw through."

"What the hell was that really about anyway?"

"Doesn't matter. I was basically just trying to get you back to Konoha to stop chasing Sasuke-kun, however now that I look back on it; it was indeed a horrible plan. My mistake was misjudging you completely, I thought that if I told you the words you had been wanting to hear for so long that you would stop hurting and putting yourself in danger for Sasuke-kun."

Naruto stared at her.

"I know! I know! It was a dumb plan like I said! I never should have done that in the first place. I just didn't want to see my "brother" hurting anymore, and I did something without thinking. Plus seeing how dark of a place Sasuke-kun was going . . . I had to try something at least . . "

He placed his hand on her shoulder, "In the end it worked out. It may have taken me a long time, but thanks to you; and I hate to admit Toneri too, I finally saw what was right in front of me all these years. I now know what love is and now that I have it, I never want to let Hinata go. I will be with her until my dying breath."

Sakura smiled and rubbed his head, "Good. I'm glad we had this talk. Not sure about you, but I feel like the air is a bit clearer now."

Naruto slurped down his bowl in what seemed like one gulp before reaching for the next one, "It does. Maybe though you could answer a question for me that I always wondered."

"Go ahead, free for all questions tonight!"

"When did you start liking Sasuke?"

Sakura froze, "Pardon?"

"I know you love Sasuke, but I was just wondering when did you start liking him and why?"

"Oh well I . . . I love him because . . . he is someone who . . . I . . ."

"Sakura-chan?"

She couldn't speak, no words were coming to her. Ever since she was a child she had loved Sasuke, so why was it so hard to tell Naruto why?

"Naruto-kun?"

The blonde ninja whipped around and the brightest smile appeared on her face, "Hinata! You're back!"

Sakura watched as Naruto left his bowl of ramen to run off and give his fiancé a huge hug. She could hear Hinata laughing and telling Naruto to put her down; at this moment she felt intrusive. Taking a last sip out of her ramen, she put the empty bowl on the counter and paid for her meal.

"Thanks for keeping me company, Naruto! You and Hinata have a good night!"

Naruto frowned, "Ah, wait Sakura-chan! Do you want us to walk you home?"

Sakura laughed, "Don't even start that little brother! I'll be fine! Glad to see you're back safely, Hinata! You two have a good night!"

She waved goodbye to them. A smile spread across her face seeing Naruto taking Hinata's hand, the two momentarily stopping at the Ichiraku's to pay his bill before walking his fiancé home.

Once again she was alone in the street. However now Naruto's question would not stop echoing in her head.

_Why do you love Sasuke?_

She had liked him back when they were children. He was the best out of the boys and she was the smartest out of the girls. In her child-like mind they were a perfect match, the perfect couple. As they entered the academy, it had then turned almost into an obsession with him. He was the best at everything, he was calm and cool and just so cute!

Sakura laughed at lout on how silly and just being a typical girl, crushing on the coolest boy in the academy. It had lasted until they had been put on the same team. That's when she started to see the real Sasuke.

She saw a glimpse of who he really was.

Sakura stopped. A glimpse.

_Why do you love Sasuke?_

Sasuke could be kind. Sasuke protected her at times. Sasuke . . .Sasuke was . . .

Sasuke could be cruel. Sasuke had lots of anger and thoughts of revenge in him. He had been lost in the dark for so long, and even now there was still some of that darkness in him. Memories of his cruel words to her and the genjutsu he had put her under during the last battle; it sent terror and shivers down her spine.

Was it only those small glimpses that she saw that made her feel like she loved him? Was it still an obsession?

_No that can't be it! It just can't be it!_

The answer was starting to become bright as day and she didn't like where it was going.

Seeing all the couples together like Naruto and Hinata, Ino and Sai . . . it was becoming clearer to her what it really meant to love someone. Had she really been loving Sasuke for all the wrong reasons?

Thinking back on it now, when had he ever shown he had loved her back? She cared for him, that was for certain; but trying to find the reasons why she loved him were just near impossible to find. Was she still trapped in her obsession with how perfect he had been? This imaginary person in her head of who she wanted him to be?

She had stayed true to him, never giving up on her feelings for him all these years, but were these feelings real?

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard someone running towards her; the loud crunching of the snow against their shoes giving them away instantly.

Sakura turned around, a gust of wind brushing against her face; making her realize for the first time that she had been crying.

Green met pale violet eyes, Hinata stood before her; her breath coming out in small puffs of steam from running after her. Sakura tried to talk and ask her friend what was wrong. But her throat just felt too tight and that if she did speak more tears would come out.

"If I asked you to describe how water tasted could you tell me?"

For a moment Sakura's previous thoughts were quickly swept away and was replaced by confusion from Hinata's question.

"What?"

"Describe to me how water tastes."

Now Sakura was even more confused.

_What the hell kind of question is that?_

"You can't right? Water can taste refreshing and so good that you'll drink lots of it. It's something you need to live! Yet if someone were to ask you what it tastes like or why you like it so much there is no answer you can give."

Sakura could only stare at her.

"Love is exactly like that. You can't explain it at times. I could go on about the reasons why I love Naruto-kun, however there are things that I can't explain things! In harsh reality, I should have given up on thinking Naruto could ever love me like I loved him. I tried to get him to notice me, I confessed to him . . . nothing seemed to work. However this feeling that I can't explain never went away, no matter how many times I cried over the situation. Now look at us though! In six months he will be my husband!

"Don't try to put logic to your feelings Sakura-chan! I know how you feel and you start trying to logically think why you love the person that you do, but truth be told there is no answer. Sasuke-kun may not be here right now, but be patient! You two have gone down a rough road together, but when he comes back you two can start all over again! Let him find himself and the answers he is searching for. Don't give up!"

Hearing Hinata's words, Sakura felt as if a heavy weight had been lifted off her shoulders. The tears suddenly stopped and all negative thoughts were gone from her mind. She could feel the tightness leaving her throat, and finally now she could speak properly, "Thank you Hinata. I really needed that."

The Hyuuga nodded and bid her goodnight before running back to where she assumed Naruto was waiting for her.

True she was alone again, but now she looked at the situation with a clearer vision of what needed to happen next. Her love for Sasuke was full of questions, and it would be a while before she got any answers. Putting logic aside though, there was something there she felt for him, something that could never be explained. Hinata had been right in saying that currently their relationship was messed up, but that didn't mean they couldn't start fresh.

At that moment, as Haruno Sakura walked home that night, she made the decision that when Sasuke returned to Konoha, that she would ask him out for a date and find out to who the real last Uchiha was.

**Owari~**

Author Note: Truth be told, I never saw Sasuke/Sakura as a couple. I saw it as Sakura crushing and having an obsession with Sasuke thinking she was in love with him. As for Sasuke, well he just seemed so focused on revenge and hate that he didn't have any thoughts of romantic love for anyone.

Obviously though at the end of the manga they end up together, which in my theory (which I wrote here in this snippet) is that they started from scratch, got to know each other and became an actual couple.

In my opinion, what I saw was Sakura perhaps ending up with Sai. He could always see through her smile and wasn't afraid to tell her like it was. He actually saw past the mask she tried putting up. However, that's just my opinion on how I saw things. All in all, like I have said before "Naruto' is Kishimoto-sensei's story and he can write it however he may please.


	3. Fan Girls

**Series: Naruto**

**Pairing: NaruHina**

**Author: Lynns**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi**

**Type: Humor/Romance**

Author Note: Now that chapter two is out of the way I was finally free to type out this little number. Chapter Three here we go!

**Ashita**

_**Fangirls**_

_**One week after the battle with Toneri….**_

_She couldn't move._

_The puppet jutsu rendered her helpless and unable to control her limbs. No matter how strong her willpower was, her body would not move._

_His hand was on her arm now, her entire form shivered at his touch. _

"_No . . . No I don't want him touching me."_

_He looked down at her. A shiver went down her spine as she looked back into her sister's eyes which he had implanted into himself._

_Originally she had gone with Toneri in order to save her sister and find the weapon. This wedding ceremony she only wanted to pretend to go through with, but being stuck as a lifeless doll was not part of the plan at all. In a few moments she would most likely be sharing a kiss with the man beside her, which was something she was not looking forward to at all; however it was what came after that which had her scared to death._

_Going off by herself like this, she realized had been a horrible plan. _

_She should have stayed with the rest of group. _

_Hearing Naruto's confession had caught her completely off guard. She hadn't expected it at all, nor had time to think about what he had said before Toneri had appeared. Hinata wished he was here right now to stop this ceremony, but he would not come. She could only imagine how much pain one person would be in after confessing to someone and then have that person basically reject them by going with another. Hinata was all on her own right now . . ._

_Toneri started to lean towards her, eyes closing as he prepared to kiss her._

"No!"

Hinata sat up straight; the covers flying off her futon and landing almost near the door. It took a few deep breaths and head turns for her to realize she was only at the Hyuuga Compound and not back on the moon with Toneri.

_It was only a dream . . ._

Groaning at the nightmare she just had, Hinata crawled to her feet and started to get dressed. This was now the third time she had had this dream, and it was really starting to annoy her. Not only was she plagued with the thought of Toneri putting the black wedding dress on her and seeing her naked, but now he was haunting her dreams too.

Slamming a drawer shut, Hinata paused and realized she was letting these emotions get the better of her. She was acting like a two year old having a temper tantrum. Taking a few deep breaths she tried to calm down the frustration she was feeling, but the meditation skills she used daily were not helping in the slightest.

Grabbing her boots from the closet, Hinata decided to do the next best thing for a situation like this! And that was to head to the training grounds and beat out some of these emotions. It was something she rarely did, however with not being able to sleep right for the past week, she needed to try a different approach on dealing with this.

Hinata said good morning to her father and sister before heading towards the front gate. Later on in the day she would be meeting up with her team for lunch, so she needed to go to the training grounds now to deal with this little problem.

Unfortunately, her day was about to turn into one hell of a bumpy ride.

Not only did she not make it to the training grounds, but for the past four hours it almost seemed like the whole village was against her going there or trying to frustrate her even more. Lee had almost ran her over while running in the streets, to which then she decided to stop by her favorite bakery and grab cinnamon buns for later. However they were completely sold out and there wouldn't be any available to purchase until tomorrow. Then she had run into TenTen who was showing her a new kunai she was designing and somehow in the demonstration almost cut off the wide strap of Hinata's shirt; which was now quite literally hanging on only by a few threads. Then turned into a trip to the craft store to get thread to fix her shirt, but wouldn't you know it they were out of the one color she needed.

As Hinata tried to keep her cool, she almost wished she could skip lunch with her teammates and just go home for the rest of the day. However, that thought process did not last long. She was a ninja of Konoha, and every ninja of course had their bad days. She stopped for a moment to lightly slap her cheeks and re-focus on her outlook for the day.

_Get to the restaurant to have lunch with Kiba and Shno, have a good time and then I'm going to use my signature move to take out a few trees at least._

Sitting down beside Kiba, she tried to act as if nothing was wrong and smiled in front of them; however they knew something was up. These two were like her older brothers, so they always could tell if she wasn't acting like her normal self. She could also tell they knew, because Kiba was unusually quiet and so was Akamaru.

"Having an uneasy day, Hinata? I can feel the frustration radiating off you."

Hinata sighed and took a long sip out of her glass of water, "I'm sorry you guys. It's just one of those days where no matter what you do, something always goes wrong."

Kiba finally spoke, "We all have those days. I won't ask what happened, especially seeing that big rip on your shirt, but you have tried meditating right?"

"More than once. I was actually on my way to the training grounds before meeting up with you guys, but . . ."

"No need to explain. We completely understand. Tell you what, Shino and I have nothing to do for the rest of the day. Would you like us to come with you? Instead of beating the crap out of some trees you can work your frustration out on us!"

Hinata gave them a genuine smile, "Thanks so much you two."

Just then, the waiter set down their plates of food they had ordered. The table immediately became silent, both Shino and Kiba kept their heads down while Hinata simply stared at her plate. What sat in front of her was not the food she had ordered.

After leaving the restaurant both Shino and Kiba tried to keep the conversation light and cheerful, however their efforts were in vain. Sweet, quiet and shy Hinata now looked like if someone even spoke to her the wrong way she would kill them on the spot. Her teammates did their best to steer her towards the training grounds without any more problems, however their luck had run out as they were passing the academy.

"Rasen-Shuriken!"

All three of them stopped as they watched Naruto demonstrating his abilities to some of the students. The boys were clapping and cheering a bit, but it was the howling and screaming from the girls that caused Hinata's fists to clench tightly beside her.

To Naruto's credit, after returning to the village he had stopped inviting the fangirls that followed him to lunch or receiving any gifts from them as well. However he had not made an official announcement yet that they were a couple. That was not completely his fault though.

On their way back to the village, he admitted that he wanted to speak to her father first face to face before making the announcement to everyone else. Even though their immediate friends knew and some of the villagers as well, the fan girls that continued to follow him either didn't know or considered her being his girlfriend to be just a rumor and ignored it. With her father being in the hospital and Naruto helping out at the Academy, there wasn't any opportunity for them to talk to one another.

Hinata knew that Naruto was hers, but with the current mindset and mood she was in; she was certainly not happy seeing the girls fawn over him like a piece of meat.

Deep down though, she knew Naruto secretly loved the attention he was getting now. For years he had wanted to be acknowledged by everyone in the village, and now they were! He was the hero of Konoha! Her thoughts at this moment might have been different if she wasn't having such a bad day or if they knew he was her boyfriend.

As the students continued to cheer, Hinata turned and started to speed walk towards her destination.

_The sooner we get there, the better _

Shino and Kiba were close behind her and Hinata crossed her fingers; hoping that Naruto would not see her for she did not want him to see this side of her yet.

But with how today was going, why would the gods listen to her pleas now?

"Oi! Hinata! Kiba! Shino!"

All three stopped again as Naruto came leaping over and landed in front of them. While they couldn't see the students anymore, Hinata could still hear them shouting his name and crying for him to come back.

"Hey guys! Where you headed off to?"

He was such in a chipper and happy mood, and for some reason that irritated her even more.

Naruto's smile immediately vanished as he stared down at his girlfriend. Her head was tilted down and the aura she was giving off right now was enough to make him want to turn around and run for the hills to safety.

Shino took action and stepped behind his teammate, gently rubbing her shoulders in a soothing manner but careful not to irritate the already torn material to make the rip larger. Kiba and Akamaru stepped up to do their part and pulled the blonde ninja aside for a quick chat.

"Don't say anything to her right now. No you didn't do anything wrong, so wipe that sad expression off your face, stupid! Hinata is just having a really bad day. And I mean a really bad day, I haven't seen her like this in a very very long time. It's just one of those days that no matter what she does something goes wrong."

Naruto frowned and glanced behind him to see if Hinata would look him in the face, but her eyes were still glued to the ground.

"Look Naruto, I know you like the attention you are getting from everyone right now, which yes I get you do deserve. However think about it from Hinata's point of view for a second. How would you feel if boys were following and flirting with her all the time?"

It was his turn now to look at the ground and scratch the back of his head.

"Trust me though she understands and she will feel a lot better about it after you guys make it official that you two are a couple. But at this moment, no logical talking or trying to calm her down is going to get to her at this moment. She just needs to blow a little steam off at the training grounds and then she'll be good. Okay?"

It wasn't that he didn't hear what Kiba said, but rather he had a feeling what Hinata needed right now in this moment of frustration and anger. Naruto knew all too well what she was going through, and hoped that this would work. He had a feeling she would never hit him like Sakura did, however to simply get an angry glare from those eyes of hers was enough to send shivers down his spine.

Taking a chance, Naruto walked up towards Hinata. Shino took this as a sign to step back and went back to standing by Kiba's side.

Both the male members of Team 8 watched as Naruto stopped in front of Hinata, and after quickly looking around to make sure they were out of sight from the school so no one could see; he leaned down and pulled Hinata into a hug.

Hinata was indeed surprised by the sudden embrace, but her hands remained clenched by her side. Kiba, Akamaru and Shino did a quick turnaround so their backs were facing them, giving the couple a bit more privacy.

Holding her a bit tighter, Naruto shifted his head to whisper into her ear, "I'm sorry you're having a bad day. If there's anything I can do to help, just let me know okay? I've still got to do a few more demonstrations to do for the students, but can we meet up for Ramen tonight at my place? Just you and me for some alone time, okay? Then hopefully tomorrow I can finally talk to your father about us going out."

As she heard his words and melted into his embrace, Hinata could feel her anger die down a little bit. She was still frustrated, however just being in his arms did seem to help her. Unclenching her fists she wrapped her own arms around him, pressing him closer to her. The rage that boiled inside her was still there and needed to be dealt with as soon as possible, but in this moment she was quite content in his arms.

They stayed like that for a few moments before he loosened his grip and pulled away. He smiled and she couldn't help when her own lips turned into a smile as well. Both of them seemed to be thinking the same thoughts when they started to lean towards each other for a quick tender kiss.

Closer and closer they got, and Hinata closed her eyes awaiting to feel his lips on her own . . .

"Oh! Naruto there you are! I was wondering where you went!"

The couple pulled apart as Iruka-sensei jumped over the end of the Academy fence towards them. Naruto was blushing like crazy and stuttering apologies to his teacher about leaving so suddenly, however the rage demon inside Hinata came back tenfold; she was so close to snapping. She tried so hard to control her frustration and anger that she almost missed what Naruto and Iruka were talking about.

"Actually Naruto, do you mind if I invite Hinata to do a demonstration as well? I would love for the students to see her Juho Soshiken. It's also such an amazing and original technique."

"Ah well, now might not be a good time! Hinata and her teammates were just heading to the training grounds to uh . . .uh . . . train together."

Kiba smacked his forehead and Shino simply sighed.

"Oh it should only take a few minutes. Sakura has been so busy at the Hospital and Ino with the flower shop, I would really like them to see some of the amazing abilities of our female ninjas. What do you say, Hinata? Want to show some of the students your original technique."

Hinata remained completely silent, however after a small sigh she nodded her head in agreement.

"Fantastic! We have a target set up and everything for you to demonstrate."

They all followed Iruka-sensei back towards the main court yard at the Academy, where the students were still lined up either on the ground or at the windows in the building. Iruka introduced her to everyone there and even gave them a little back story on who she was. Hinata tried her very best to look calm and even gave smiling a try.

She was glad to see some of the students smiling back at her, but others either wouldn't look her in the eye or were whispering to their friends next to them. Hinata knew all too well what they were saying; for years she had been bullied and made fun of because her eyes were pale violet and had no pupils. This scenario right now was nothing new to her. Naruto stood beside her while Iruka spoke, his hand down at his side; oh how she wished she could just grasp it in her own hand.

"Alright! If everyone could please pay close attention to the target dummy in the middle, Hinata here is going to demonstrate the Juho Soshiken for us!"

Taking a deep breath Hinata walked forward and prepared her stance for the attack. At first the students were quiet as she focused on gathering her chakara, however just as she was about to form the Juho Soshiken a girl from above screamed out.

"Naruto-kun we love you!"

More girls joined in as well.

"That's enough everyone! Pay attention!"

Hinata finally cracked. She didn't want to hold back anymore. Chakara consumed her arms forming the twin lion heads, but it didn't stop there. Soon her entire body was engulfed and the amount of chakara that was coming off of her was enough to silence everyone. It flowed through her entire body, her Byakugan activated as she glared at the dummy target in front of her. She had reached her breaking point and at this moment all she wanted to do was to beat the living day lights out of that dummy in front of her. Giving off a battle cry she leaped forward and began her attack.

Iruka-sensei was saying something but she couldn't hear him. After only two strikes the dummy was knocked of its post, but she didn't stop there. Hinata continued to hit it in the air for as long as she could, taking her frustrations out in this single moment. She was probably scaring the students and Naruto as well, but she didn't care; it just felt so good to finally hit something!

The head of the dummy (which was all that was left of it) hit the ground with a loud thud and with a final cry she jumped into the air. In this one final attack he gave it her all, hitting the dummy head with full force. It was almost like an explosion had gone off. Dust and dirt were flying everywhere; even some of the students were crying out in terror.

As the dust settled, Hinata opened her eyes to see that she was standing in the middle of a huge crater; the court yard pretty much destroyed: even some of the fence that outlined the Academy was now torn to pieces. Iruka was staring at her with his mouth hung open, obviously unable to find any words to say. Her teammates looked rather pleased; Kiba was giving her a thumbs up while Shino nodded with approval.

The students were looking at her, shaking from head to toe in fear and it finally dawned on Hinata that her Byakugan was still active. And while she did feel a little bad for scaring everyone like this, her main focus was on Naruto. His blue eyes were wide with shock and surprise. In that moment she almost wanted to run away and hide, but then suddenly a huge grin appeared on his face.

Naruto's face lit up; he looked as if he had just won free Ramen for a year at Ichiraku's as he cried out, "Oh yeah! That was amazing Hinata-chan! You were sooooo incredible! That's my girl!"

Before Hinata could move or say a word, he was in the middle of the crater with her and enveloped her in a bear like hug; still jumping up and down a little saying how amazing she was. She glanced up at the Academy where the students were still staring down at her; most of the girls looking at her as if she had just ripped their hearts out and stomped on them. For just a moment she felt a little bad, however in a completely selfish act she hugged Naruto back just as hard. To finally show them all that she was his, Hinata turned her head and kissed Naruto lightly on the cheek. All of his fan girls held their breaths, waiting to see his reaction to her public display of affection. While the blonde ninja seemed a little surprised by her kiss, he smiled down at her; kissing her on the cheek too.

All throughout Konoha, everyone was stopped in their tracks as they heard hundreds of female voices crying out in unison, "WAH! NARUTO-SENPAI NOOOOOO!"

**~Owari~**

Author Note: I know Hinata is not the jealous or angry type. However, even the most quiet and shy person can get so angry that they need to take their frustrations out one way or another. Knowing Hinata's character, I decided that she wouldn't just get mad or angry at Naruto for having fan girls following him and screaming out his name. So I had to think of ways that Hinata could be pushed to her breaking point, and I find it's when you just really have a bad day. When everything goes wrong, your frustration cup is at its breaking point and you just need to let some steam out. I know Hinata probably doesn't have many days like this, but she is human too and most likely does have them the odd time. Anyways that is it for now! Probably won't be a new chapter until close to the New Year seeing as how I am now going to be busy with the Christmas season.

Merry Christmas everyone and a Happy New Year!


	4. Kurama

**Series: Naruto**

**Pairing: NaruHina**

**Author: Lynns**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi**

**Type: Humor/Romance**

Author Note: And I'm back in the game! I had a writer's block for a bit and not to mention some of the ideas I had were already used in doujinshi I was finding. Not that they were original ideas mind you, but just felt a little discouraged seeing them and then worrying people would think I was copying others. However, I decided to just say screw it and go along with one shots I had planned. With that said, onto chapter four!

**Ashita**

**Kurama**

**Three years after the wedding . . .**

He sighed irritably while walking up the long staircase of the apartment complex. It had been a long walk from the training grounds to here, and while he had hoped to return home without any interruptions, it seemed as if everyone in the damn village had wanted to talk to him! The only person who he hadn't snapped at had been Iruka. When he had turned around, the retired teacher had recognized him immediately upon seeing the red eyes instead of Naruto's trademark blue ones.

"I see Naruto has been training hard again! Sorry to bother you Kurama, I'll let you be on your way. Tell Naruto I'll meet up with him later in the week for Ramen!"

It wasn't a request Naruto usually asked of him when he had exhausted his chakara and needed time to recover, but when he did either Kakashi, Lee or Kiba escorted him back so that he wouldn't scare the villagers. While Naruto was the hero of Konoha and everyone had come to accept the power he possessed, they were in general still scared of him. Granted they weren't terrified or ran away when they saw that he was in control, but no one would look him in the eye or talk to him.

Kurama let out another sigh as he reached the top of the steps. In all honesty it didn't matter what the whole village thought. Naruto had been the one to erase the hatred inside of him, and it was Naruto whom he cared for as a friend, which is all that mattered.

Reaching the front door, Kurama delved deep into his mind to wake the slumbering ninja so he could be welcomed by his family.

"Alright Naruto, I got you home. Time to wake up."

There was no response.

"Damn it Naruto get up!"

This time he sent a shock of chakara to his counterpart, however it did nothing. The only thing he could hear was soft snoring.

_What the hell am I supposed to do now? Usually he wakes up at this point and walks through the front door! I can't do that! If his wife and kid see me like this . . ._

Kurama had never spoken to the brat's offspring, Boruto; and as for his wife Hinata they had had a brief introduction after the fight with Toneri but that was it! He wasn't really sure how Naruto's wife felt about him or if she would even speak to him while he was in control.

_Well I have to do something! I can't just leave the brat's body out here!_ _And what the hell am I scared of anyways? I am the great nine tailed fox! If his wife has a problem with me, well then she shouldn't have married Naruto in the first place!_

In all honesty, he knew the Hyuuga girl was not like that at all, however with the mood he was in right now it was hard to try and think positively.

Gritting his teeth, Kurama twisted the doorknob and walked in; almost slamming the door behind him. The apartment was toasty warm after being in the fall breeze; he could also hear and smell food being cooked in the kitchen.

"Dear is that you?"

Kurama opened his mouth to shout back, but stopped himself.

_Shit! If I scare his wife and kid, Naruto is going to kick the crap out of me for a month! God damn it why didn't I think of a better plan than this! Okay keep it cool . . . keep it cool. Just answer back in your best Naruto imitation voice, close your eyes and head to the couch. Say you're tired or something along those lines, lye on the couch and then I'm going to kick that brat until he wakes up so I don't have to deal with this!_

Clearing his throat, Kurama answered back, "Yes, I'm home!"

He started walking down the hallway towards the living room, hoping that Hinata stayed in the kitchen and didn't come out to greet him. However his hopes died as she suddenly appeared in front him, a huge smile on her face. Kurama didn't have time to close his eyes so she wouldn't see his red ones; however it seemed that she was not scared or terrified as she looked up at him and simply smiled.

"I thought that was you I sensed! Welcome home, Kurama! Thank you so very much for bringing my husband back home safely."

The great nine tailed fox was at a loss for words. The way she smiled at him and was unafraid to be talking to him, caused his hosts cheeks to redden just a little bit.

"Y-You're welcome, Princess of the Byakugan." He knew her name well enough, but was unsure if he was allowed to call her by it.

Hinata seemed shocked at first being addressed like that, but her smile soon returned, "Hinata. Please just call me Hinata."

The redness continued to grow on his cheeks, "H-Hinata."

"That's better! Why don't you come into the living room and make yourself comfortable, I'm sure, Oh!" Hinata hunched forward slightly, her hand immediately going to her very round and pregnant tummy.

Kurama reacted instantly, reaching forward to stabilize her, "Are you okay!?"

Hinata nodded, "Yes. Sorry to scare you like that. Looks like this little one was just wanting to say hello too." She rubbed her stomach fondly before turning her attention back to him, "Are you hungry? Or do you just want to rest for a bit?"

Before he could answer, a voice from a room down the hall echoed throughout the apartment.

"Tou-chan! Tou-chan!"

Little Boruto came running out of his room; his blonde hair being in a mess after just waking up from a nap. The little ones arms were extended in a motion that he wished to be picked up by his father, however the closer he got his pace slowed down and eventually came to a stop. His blue eyes staring curiously at Kurama's red ones.

"Tou-chan?"

_Crap now what do I do!?_

However, Kurama didn't have to do anything.

Hinata walked towards her son and slowly knelt down beside him so that she was eye level with the child.

"Boruto honey, do you remember the story Otou-san told you about the nine tailed fox? The one that was sealed inside him?"

The child's eyes shifted off of his mother and onto him, "I remember."

"Do you remember the fox's name?"

"Kuruma!"

Hinata giggled, "Good try! It's actually Kurama. You see Kurama and Otou-san are really great friends. Sometimes, after Otou-san has been training long and hard, he is completely exhausted and too tired to make it home."

"No! Tou-chan has to make it home!"

"You're right! Which is why Kurama takes control and makes sure that Otou-san makes it home safely back to us. We don't usually see Kurama like this, but remember Boruto that he is part of our family too. So when we do see him, be sure to greet him properly, okay?"

Boruto looked back at him and a huge smile was now on his face, "Welome home, Kurama!"

He had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep his lips from twitching. It had been many years since he had been this touched and closed to crying. How was it that this woman and child could affect him like this?

"Kurama! Kurama! Come see my room!" Boruto ran forward and grabbed him by the hand; slowly dragging him down the hallway.

As he passed Hinata, she placed her hand on his shoulder and kissed his cheek. "Don't be afraid to come around more often, okay? You are always welcome here." And with that she returned to the kitchen to continue making supper.

It was then that Kurama understood fully why Naruto loved being at home so much. He knew Naruto was no longer lonely because of them, however the feeling of being part of a "family" was something he could not understand, until now.

And for the first time while playing "Ninja" with a little human boy, he was a bit sad and reluctant to leave as he felt his counterpart begin to awaken inside.

"It's time for me to go, squirt. You're Otou-san is waking up."

Kurama thought at first Boruto would be happy to hear such news, but was shocked when the little child's lip began to quiver and his arms wrapped around him, "Will I see you again? "

His throat was tight and he just couldn't find his voice to answer.

What occurred next happened so fast that Kurama wasn't even sure he fully understood what had been done. Naruto had regained control for a split second before saying his trademark move, "Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

Kurama felt his chakara being pushed into the clone; when his eyes re-opened he was staring across the room at Naruto.

"Tou-chan!?"

The blonde ninja pulled his son in for a bear like hug, "Hey there, Boruto! Of course you will see Kurama again! In fact he is going to stay and join us for supper, right buddy?"

Kurama was speechless, just what had the brat exactly done just now?

"Oh don't look so shocked! We did something like this similar during the find against Obito, remember? Anyways Boruto, you play with Kurama for a little bit longer while I help Kaa-san in the kitchen okay?"

"Why did you . . ."

Naruto stood and rubbed his son's hair, "You always seemed cranky and uninterested in meeting my family, so I never pushed the topic. However it's great to see that you like them and get along! Anytime you want to hang out with us, all you have to do is ask!" And with that, he disappeared from the room.

From that moment on in the Uzumaki home, if you happened to be passing by looking through the dining room window, it was common once a week to see two Naruto's sitting at the table.

~Owari~

Author Note: Hope you all enjoyed that and I'm hoping next week I will have chapter five all worked out!


End file.
